


加菲的日常练笔集

by fareyewell



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 在AO3上存一下，是今年开始的练笔，目前只有AC相关。CP很杂，看清标题，都是断章段子，不定期更新。





	1. CP：谢伊/霍普

从码头后面有条上山的小路，绕上一大圈还得小心林子里的野狼，如果看到了一个小小的木头房子，那就离达文波特庄园不远了。

谢伊是个聪明人，他的聪明首先就体现在适应力比荒山野草还顽强，这男孩第一次到庄园的时候才十几岁，黑而瘦，脸上总带着一副提防又紧张的表情，霍普后来想了又想，想起自己小时候捡回家的那条杂毛小狗。她不喜欢谢伊，虽然谢伊长得挺好看的，尤其是她天天和各种犯罪分子打交道，一个还算单纯的男孩显得像海底的珍珠一样闪闪发光。但是霍普还是讨厌他，谢伊融入得飞快，他很快同每个人都交好，但他只会跟着连恩打转——他跟连恩一起长大……都是爱尔兰人，你又懂什么呢……连恩狂热地崇拜阿基里斯，谢伊总找不到他……谢伊很聪明，谢伊很漂亮，谢伊非常有天赋——有段时间总有人在霍普面前和她说这些，也可能只是女孩的错觉，兄弟会人不少，但是能出类拔萃的也不多，这个新来的愣头青竟然是其中之一，别人大概也不是故意的。

但是霍普很窝火，又没人可以说，连恩是不会懂的，这青年听了也只会让她别找事（“连恩就像一只老母鸡，一只寇马克的老母鸡。”女孩在日记里写道）；授勋爵士比他们大了太多，小队里的年轻人们都默契地离他远远的；肯瑟苟沃斯倒和她差不多大，但是他就像每一个原住民一样感情匮乏——得了吧，也可能只是觉得他们白人太弱智而已，霍普不去想这些。谢伊呢？谢伊笑嘻嘻的，他说，嗨，女士。

霍普就更生气了。她觉得谢伊大概喜欢连恩，别的一些人——喜欢谢伊的女孩子、男孩子——肯定也这么觉得，所以大家都这么说，“谢伊总是跟着连恩”，但是谢伊也粘着我，霍普想，这件事你们为什么谁都不提？

谢伊当然粘着她了，谢伊跟每一个曾经追求过她的男孩子一样追求她，甚至还更拙劣，他讲笑话挺好笑，口音很有趣，还见多识广——至少比和他同龄的其他男孩见识多得多，而且他还……不，霍普·詹森，停下，他说不定是个基佬呢，虽然他会和你调情，但是谢伊·寇马克和谁不在调情？

女孩想过不再搭理这个小无赖，但是每当她这么做，谢伊就开始注意她，仿佛是被她置气的小男友一样，谢伊跑去跟连恩嘻嘻哈哈说几句，接着就会跑来闹她。霍普、霍普……德国姑娘……詹森小姐……这男孩把本来就乱的头发挠得更乱，在霍普目前摊着手笑得人畜无害，嗨，年轻女士，要去纽约喝一杯吗？

我当然不会跟你喝酒了，霍普皱起鼻子心里这样说。你怎么敢？

但是霍普说，随便你，假如你今天的训练合格的话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEYWORD：朋友以上恋人未满


	2. 谢伊个人向

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幽灵行动paro

莱恩俯下身，努力把肩膀从栏杆下的豁口里挤过去，沙地磨着手掌火辣辣地发痛，他侧过头躲开一只从石头旁爬过去的蜥蜴。这里是伊塔夸省的北部，往西去大部分村庄已经没了居民，野外只有野狗横行无忌，玻利维亚的山区不少，依山而建的村庄也不少，但自从圣塔布兰卡的部下洗劫了这里之后，村子里幸存的居民就都聚集到山脚居住了，高地上有水井和更好的土地，但是没人敢拿性命同这些相比较，莱恩不太明白，明明叔叔和哥哥都有枪，但是却没有一个人站出来反抗地头的混混，他们只会把莱恩挡在腿后面，然后把辛苦挣来的钞票送进混混手里。

但是这样也没有什么用，这些强盗们来了一次又来第二次，像咬死在人身上的蛞蝓一样大口吮血，莱恩不敢说什么，他只能在这些人敲门的时候从屋后的小门跑出去，然后钻到山上。男孩爬上最后一块玄武岩，黑漆漆的破屋还在水井边摇摇欲坠，烧焦的木头被风一吹就咔咔响，莱恩抹了抹蹭脏的脸，一只猫从房顶上冒出来。

“奥菲！”

猫跳了下来，绕着他转了几圈。

“我没有给你带吃的呀……你吃过了吗？”男孩叹了口气，“我还没吃饭……”

“那你就跑出来玩啦？”有人接上话。莱恩没有吓到，他已经习惯了这个神出鬼没的朋友，奥菲离开了男孩，喵喵叫着一路小跑，它的“饲养员”先生正蹲在破屋的门框上。

“奥菲胖了不少。”莱恩背着手看着自己的两个朋友，又想到山下情况不明的家里，他咬了咬嘴唇。饲养员捏着奥菲的耳朵，招手让男孩过去。

“你怎么了吗？”

“没什么。”

“看起来可不像……”男人眯起眼睛，脸上的疤还挺能吓唬人的，但是莱恩从来也没怕过他，“你要吃东西吗？我有一袋饼干。”

“呃，我……你不吃吗？”男孩抽抽鼻子，抚摸着白猫的后背，他很饿，但是也不好意思吃别人的东西，在这种地方，食物很多时候比黄金更贵。

“我吃过了，奥菲也吃过了，”饲养员——现在来看应该算是他们俩的饲养员了——不知道从哪摸出来一袋饼干，“慢点吃，这里还有水。”

莱恩几乎要哭起来了。

“你最近来的很少。”他们并肩坐在门槛上，“有人欺负你吗？”

“没有。”

“撒谎可不是好孩子。”

莱恩喉咙堵住了，他嘴角沾着饼干渣，胃里一紧一紧地想要把什么都吐出来，他的大朋友给他递上一瓶水，奥菲也在看着他。

“……”男孩只能抱着瓶子喝了一口，他能说什么呢？奥菲又在舔爪子，如果他也是一只猫就好了；饲养员一手撑着膝盖对着树荫发呆，到现在他也不知道这个神秘的男人是怎么回事……莱恩又啃了一小口饼干，他没有胃口了。

“你吃饱了？”男人吃惊地眨眨眼，“那我送你回家吧，小孩子别老在外面玩。”

“我还不想回……”莱恩突然间听到了枪声，他吓了一跳，看向村子的方向，饲养员却只是皱着眉盯着他，好像刚刚那一声爆响只是男孩的幻听。莱恩傻傻地回过头跟他对视，手里抓着水瓶不知道如何是好。

“这是怎么回事？”他的大朋友转移了话题，疤脸男人抓住了他的手腕——这个人手劲真大，手掌粗糙得像个农民——他在问挡在袖子底下的淤青，“你爸妈打你？”

“当然不是！”

“可别告诉我是你自己摔的，我不是白痴。”

“……”

“那我送你回家吧。”他叹了口气，莱恩却像被蛇咬了一样站起来。

“不要，”男孩说，“我走了。”

“……”

“我明天一定来，”他哀求似的，又向后退，又想轻松一点地笑了笑，“我明天给奥菲带老鼠吃，你可别提前喂它。”

饲养员朋友不说话，只是皱着眉，他现在看起来是真的吓人了。莱恩逃跑了。

但是莱恩想，他真的能明天再去吗？他回到家，知道这是不可能的，枪声不是幻听，父亲把他藏在屋里，外面有很多人在哭。莱恩躲进了柜子后面，憋着眼泪不敢哭出声，枪声是真的，那一枚子弹卡在了叔叔的脑袋里，他睁着眼睛也没人敢去帮他合眼，多罗巴和戴森抢走了叔叔的枪，耀武扬威地坐在他们家门的对面，把子弹打到天上，砰、砰，像复活节没有火花的烟火，莱恩哭得晕过去又被老鼠咬醒，他想起山上黑漆漆的破屋和雪白的奥菲，还有像棵大树一样又高又壮的饲养员朋友。莱恩打死了那只老鼠，然后把死老鼠塞进了衣服口袋里，饲养员用什么在喂奥菲呢？但是他能带给奥菲的也只有死老鼠了。

第二天枪声又响了，莱恩藏在厨房的碗柜下面看见戴森把罗希阿姨从酒馆里拽出来。女人雪白的胸脯在阳光下闪闪发亮，然后一群惶惶的成年人挡住了莱恩的视线，枪响了，屋外咒骂和厮打的声音都不见了。莱恩又摸到了口袋里的老鼠，已经僵硬变凉，他舔了舔自己干渴开裂的嘴唇，把鼻子贴在柜门的缝上使劲往外看，眼眶里什么都流不出来。

如果他明天还不能上山，那奥菲和饲养员会不会都觉得他是个不讲信用的人？莱恩精疲力尽地躺在柜子里，听见外面烟花的声音，砰、砰砰、砰砰砰。

第三天饲养员来找他了。

这是怎么发生的呢？莱恩被饲养员——现在他知道对方的名字是谢伊了——拉到一边去，包扎好了手臂上的淤伤，奥菲没跟着他，莱恩倒也不奇怪。饲养员——谢伊——蒙着脸，还背着大大的包，他刚刚拎着枪，把子弹塞进了多罗巴和戴森的脑袋里。

“是他们里的谁？”谢伊问，“以及，你的叔叔我很抱歉……”

他可什么都知道。莱恩想。

于是莱恩什么都告诉了他。是多罗巴，多罗巴想让他和哥哥加入帮派……莱恩舍不得打门口的狗，多罗巴就揍了他……哥哥被带走了，原来你知道叔叔的事情……谢伊扶着他的肩膀轻轻拍着，谢伊的朋友们在村子里走来走去，村里没有混混了，女人围着男人在哭，男人躲着外来者，只有莱恩和外来者的头头坐在一起。玻利维亚的气候不怎么好，但是这一天格外得晴朗，谢伊拽下面巾告诉他奥菲还在山上。

“其实我也给它喂老鼠，如果你想知道的话。”饲养员不好意思地挠挠头，莱恩突然摸到了口袋里的老鼠，他哭起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEYWORD：霸凌事件


	3. CP：海尔森/康纳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间大概为1779年夏

康纳走进独立厅的二楼时就听见了争吵声，他感到自己来得不太是时候，窗户敞着，现在跳上去沿树枝躲过这场纷争还来得及。

但是就在他一犹豫的空档，门被踹开了，怒气冲冲的查尔斯·李走出来，他们在走廊里狭路相逢，从康纳的角度，越过这位前任少将的肩头可以看见正在会议室里踱步的总司令。康纳想了想，侧过身让对方离开——他已经过了会冲动地同查尔斯不分场合起冲突的时候了。显然今天这位圣殿骑士团的高层也没有和他置气的打算，对方只是给予了年轻刺客阴鸷地一瞥，就下楼去了。

康纳走进屋。

房间的窗户也大敞着，空气里还遗留着香烟的刺鼻气味，康纳不喜欢那个味道，他向窗边靠去，得以喘口气，乔治·华盛顿脸色难看地对他勉强一笑。自从1775年夏天之后，李同华盛顿的关系就持续恶化，他俩不断地辩论、争吵——更多时候是查尔斯的挑衅——在任何会面的场合发生冲突，大陆会议的每个人都习惯了少将同总司令的针锋相对，甚至于私下，就像刚刚这样，不停地制造纷争。

“他又在指责我在蒙茅斯的错误指挥。”华盛顿说，“他错的离谱，而且根本没有醒悟，英国人啊。”

康纳耸耸肩，没有提醒对方也是农场主出身。华盛顿在军队中一直显得平易近人，这大概就是所有人都忘了他也曾经是“国王的走狗”的原因。康纳不太想理会这些政客惺惺作态的拉拢，查尔斯·李的气数已尽，连康纳都看出了这一点，早些时候萨缪尔偷偷告诉他李正在准备退役的事情，因此眼下华盛顿的抱怨显得令人作呕。刺客转了转眼睛，他本不想来这里，他只是路过费城——他刚刚从马里兰回来，卡特和威金森在议会中的任务出了点差错，他不得不前去支援学徒，然而还没等他踏上德瓦拉河的码头，一封加急信件就把他召进了城。康纳不太想知道是谁走漏了自己行踪的风声，但他只能不情不愿地去见华盛顿——这一年来，任何需要和对方相遇的场合对康纳来说都是“不情不愿”的。

为了体现自己的这种抵触，年轻人选择了把目光投向窗外。华盛顿还没有向他交代这次会面的原因，康纳也没有主动挑起话题的打算，他向独立厅外的园林间望去，盛夏斑驳的树影搅动人的意识，康纳猛地眯眼，惊疑间看见海尔森的身影从建筑外闪过——然后他醒悟到这并不是自己的错觉，他看见父亲的马车停留在大门外。

“查尔斯要走了，”华盛顿不知道什么时候来到他身边，“他要回弗吉尼亚去——肯威……大师，顺路同他一起。”

康纳点点头。他们是邻居，海尔森同他说起过这件事，虽然对方看起来不像是会同自己儿子闲聊的人……但是其实康纳甚至去过位于弗吉尼亚的肯威庄园，不过都是从前的事情了。康纳有那么一秒想要从窗户里跳出去，这很简单，从这个树杈，到那个树杈——看，他只需要一瞬间，就可以落在海尔森的面前。嗨父亲，中午好……他可以这样对海尔森说，对方也绝不会甩他脸色……康纳的手扶上了窗台，然后烫到般缩了回来，他转头看向乔治，对方也看着他。

“有什么事情我可以帮忙吗？”康纳问道。

“当然，”华盛顿说，总司令离开了窗口走向办公桌，似乎要找一些文件给他，“很抱歉麻烦你到费城来一趟，但是……”

康纳心里发出细微地叹息，他又扭头看了眼门口，查尔斯·李正好钻进车厢，而他的父亲站在一旁——海尔森瘦了一些，显得阴沉又愤世嫉俗，康纳惊讶于自己竟然这样清晰地意识到对方的变化——海尔森突然抬起头，看向康纳的方向。

年轻人猝不及防，甚至来不及收起脸上的表情——他希望那不是迷恋、不舍，或者别的什么软弱的样子。海尔森似乎并不意外见到他，他的父亲向他点头致意。

接着对方钻进车厢，马车驶远了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEYWORD：平衡理论
> 
> *Note：此篇内容纯属臆造，按照大团长日记里的意思他俩这三年应该根本没见过面，but我就是忍不住幻想他俩肯定有联系……“平衡理论”我懒得注释了，大家有兴趣可以自行百度“海德的平衡理论”~~~


	4. 海尔森个人向

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间大约为1747年8月中旬

山头上的云从下午四点开始就一直积压在那里，海瑟姆·肯威骑着他两天前在驿站买下的黄毛瘦马，在天完全暗下来之前走进了枯涸的谷地。他急着赶路，但老实说，从昨天傍晚起他就已经失去了方向，此刻雨又开始淅淅沥沥地淋下来，海瑟姆拽着缰绳，胯下的劣马伶仃细腿不住地打颤，在碎石滩上踩出各种响声，年轻的军官面露不耐，怀里揣着的密报隔着衬衫也被汗水打湿，他望了望山口一截横断枯死的树杈，闷雷已经开始在山边隆隆作响，瘦马惊恐不安地打着响鼻，疲惫地嘶鸣，浑身在暑气里蒸出令人反胃的腥臭，然而主人却没有功夫安抚自己的坐骑，青年一夹马腹，令这畜生走上一截陡坡。往前是望不见尽头的峡谷，而他离上一个村镇已经过去了大半天的路程，现在选择掉头显然也不理想。几乎没有犹豫，海瑟姆牵过马头踏进了河床中。

马蹄在碎石上不断地打滑，在尼德兰的边境，这样的谷地并不多见，海瑟姆久久仰头注视着天堑边的动静，山边雷声渐近，正是大雨将至的预兆。他再次细细琢磨起密报里的信息，布雷多克几天前将这个刚刚加入他麾下的同僚派遣去独自追踪一个逃兵——海瑟姆不是第一次做这种事，但是他感到一丝的窝火。布雷多克大约还将他当个孩子，自己在黑森林弄出的闹剧也不会给这样的偏见带来什么正面影响，年轻人只能忍耐对方的排挤和打压。他在离边境还有五百多公里的地方接到了这封密报，将他带到了这偏远的丘陵来，逃兵不是简单的逃兵，他带着一卷地图向着法军驻地而去，海瑟姆为这任务稍稍平衡了一些，但他的脚程仍是迟了。

于是哪怕面临着暴雨和露宿荒野，他也只能继续赶路。雨势渐紧，谷底的湿气像浓雾笼罩着旅人，潮湿的苔藓和泥泞水洼令前进越发困难，海瑟姆思索片刻，大声呵斥起几乎累倒在地的坐骑，攥紧缰绳奔跑起来，闪电恰时照亮了狭窄的天空，雨声同雷声一样震耳欲聋地敲击人的神经，当他正考虑起寻觅一个避雨的山洞时，突然听见谷底深处传来马匹的嘶鸣。

那声音太过突兀，在雷声的掩盖下也不容错过，海瑟姆一时如被雷电击中了脊背般，他悚然在马背上直起身体，差点连人带马滑倒在陡坡之下，但是一瞬间也足够让他看清，前面巨岩和枯树后一闪而过的另外一个活着的坐骑，在被人声——也可能是雷声——惊动后夺路而逃。海瑟姆咒骂一声，下意识摸向自己的短剑的襻扣，他蹬起马刺让瘦马追上去，远远跟在前方的马蹄声后。暴雨已经影响到了他的听觉和视觉，海瑟姆的手指在枪柄上稍一划过就放弃了狙杀对方的打算，他没有功夫停下来上膛瞄准，天已经完全黑了，倾盆大雨中他扯着缰绳恰如扯着破船的船帆，山崖上似乎能听见滚石哗哗落下，像噬人怪浪死死咬在他的身后，雨水打湿他的军服，红色的外套像沾透了血液一样变得暗沉湿黏，紧贴在他身上，但海瑟姆什么都听不见、看不见了，他红了眼地紧紧追着前面一线的踪迹——有时候是若有若无的马蹄声，有时候是折断的树枝，有时候又是地上被踩得乱成一团的泥浆和苔藓——海瑟姆低伏身体几乎和马的鬃毛贴在一起，他又隐约看见那匹马，驮着他正追赶的人，从他眼前触手可及的一块岩石后飞快地逃跑了。于是他再次夹紧马腹逼着这畜生嘶叫狂奔，海瑟姆睁着眼睛一眨不眨地紧盯着前路，迎头撕扯着他头发和皮肤的风也没能分散他丝毫的注意力，青年胸腔里的心脏如鼓擂般跳动着，散乱的头发打湿后贴在他脸上、脖子上，也不知究竟是雨水还是汗水。

闪电再一次划过天空，几乎刺瞎人的双眼，雷声紧跟其后如要掀翻一切的巨响的风暴。瘦马狂叫着跨过前方裂开的一道地堑，落地时它的前腿折断般向前跪下，海瑟姆不及反应，他们一同栽倒在泥泞中——他的坐骑彻底断了气。

马嘶声再次传来，这次近在咫尺。海瑟姆抬起头，在暴雨中闪烁着的——山谷外的沼泽与平原，一匹漆黑的野马嘶鸣着，疯狂地奔腾着向原野上飞驰而去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEYWORD：暴雨的山谷
> 
> *采用了“海瑟姆”的翻译因为是年轻参……


	5. CP：海尔森/卡涅吉欧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间约为1755年7月

卡涅吉欧爬上了树杈，一只松鼠抖着尾巴从她的手边溜走，年轻女人眯着眼睛透过树影望向远处。就在半个钟头前，她从河那边的狩猎点看向波士顿的城门，望远镜的镜头中一人骑马向着荒野疾驰而来，于是吉欧放弃了狩猎的打算，反而向密林深处进发。她有自己的心思，可能算一种恶作剧——海瑟姆和她分别了四天，回到白人中去，那么想要再次投身荒野的怀抱，总得付出一些努力才行。

来的人正是海瑟姆·肯威。他们自从黑溪隐蔽悬崖下亲近彼此，年轻人间的爱情燃烧如深冬枯草般迅速热烈，他花了几天和吉欧在一起——紧接着他的责任催促他又不得不赶紧赶回城里。和他的同僚待在一起的时候，海瑟姆下意识地隐去了和吉欧的那些事情——出于某种注重隐私的需求，或者某种谨慎的天性，海瑟姆意识到他的爱情故事显然不适合和这些伙伴分享，虽然他也不觉得这些人会相信这耽搁下的几天是用在赶路上了。查尔斯·李在他回到教团后就时常用一种悠远的注视打量着他，海瑟姆倒没有为这样近乎无理的目光生气，与之相反，他在返回后感到了一种同查尔斯不可同日而语的心灵上的亲近*——托马斯永远把目光投注在那些丰乳肥臀的白人女性身上，本杰明和威廉就天天如同清教徒般不近女色，只有查尔斯——注意到这位新晋的圣殿骑士正看着自己，海瑟姆抬起眼帘，给了对方坦荡的一瞥。

不出所料，查尔斯·李率先移开了视线，这位同僚仿佛被冒犯般，脸上闪过一个恼火的表情。海瑟姆举起酒杯掩饰嘴角的微笑，这个行为挺恶劣，但是迅速展开的恋情令他有些洋洋得意，某些时候干脆就忘了礼节——也可能是吉欧带来的影响。海瑟姆想起临行时女友威胁的一吻，他的笑容扩大了。

几天后年轻的圣殿骑士就再也笑不出来。布雷多克毫无消息，新招纳了团员又有太多需要他填写和批阅的文书，还有托马斯·希基没完没了地吵闹和威廉的计较。海瑟姆几番想要和他们大吵一番然后扬长而去，最后又总在教养的约束下按捺下来。当他在夜晚坐在桌前，窗户大敞着吹进波士顿浑浊的空气，他就又会想起荒野里的星星和猎哨，还有臂弯里吉欧柔软滚烫的身体……海瑟姆合上了书。

希基今晚又去了情妇的家中，丘奇回了家，威廉大概已经睡下了，但是忠心耿耿的查尔斯呢？海瑟姆站起身，小心地移开椅子，包过边的椅脚并没有在地板上留下声音，他还记得把蘸水笔插回笔槽中，然后踮起脚靠近了门口。夜很深，酒馆里已经很安静了，只有老鼠的声音窸窸窣窣，海瑟姆躲在门后小心地打量着，他无意识地咬紧下唇，感到心脏怦怦直跳——谁能想到有一天他所学的这些对抗敌人的技巧，竟然是为了从他的伙伴中逃出去。

荒野、荒野，清风和他的吉欧，在远离城市的地方呼唤他，他一刻也等不了了。海瑟姆从偏门翻出了二楼的阳台，查尔斯·李正喝醉了伏倒在走廊中的桌子上鼾声如雷，他落下窗台，一队巡逻的英军恰巧从不远处的街角经过，队尾的士兵察觉到般地回头略一打量，但是什么都没看到。年轻的首领甩开了他的责任和队伍，海瑟姆在奔跑中抚了抚自己的颈侧，摸到一手热汗和急促的心跳，前面不远就是驿站，他可以借一匹好马，天亮前就可以到达波士顿的城门，吉欧或许不会在他们分别时的营地等着他，但是他总能找到她的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *依然采用了“海瑟姆”的翻译因为是年轻参，今天没有关键词，只是情人节应个景
> 
> *注释：历史上来说在查李曾经和莫霍克族某酋长的女儿保持过很久的恋爱关系……是1750年之后的事情，但是布雷多克死于1755年所以我猜这个“很久”应该没有五年（摊手）but我觉得海参肯定知道这事


	6. CP：海尔森/康纳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *剧情上接3号练习【平衡理论】  
> *书信体尝试

父亲：

我在给你写信，当我从桅杆的顶端眺望大陆的时候，寒冷的东风已经向城市席去，它带走了我发绳上的一根羽毛，而我获知了雨季来临的消息。我希望你在寒流登陆之前会收到这封信，这样你就可以准备好雨伞和晒干的毯子。

现在正是一点刚过，我们离开波士顿码头已经很多天，正处在大洋的正中，就算往再远望去也看不到灯塔或是海岸线。今晚没有云，天气非常晴朗，我让福克纳先生去睡觉了，甲板上只有一个舵手和我——而我正在桅杆上，给你写信。稍后我完成它，就会下去独自掌舵，我喜欢这样风平浪静的夜晚，可以给我思考和独处的时间——我不总是有时间做这样的事情，但是它很重要，不是吗？我是说思考与独处，当然也是在说写信。

当我在写着的时候，我的心里有一种愧疚的感情，我不想承认它，父亲，但是……自从那天从费城见过你之后，我总为你的举动感到好奇，你也是希望和我和好吗？在我们之间出现了这样尴尬的隔阂和争吵之后？我依然在为了你的谎言和计谋生气，那非常伤人，我不确定你明白，于是我决定告诉你——阿基里斯总是会和我谈心，这样就可以尽量减少我们之间的误解，而我们呢？我们从来没有做过这种事情——不包括你对我的说教，事实上，我现在也是这么认为的：你的说教太多了，而你从来没有听过我的想法。

于是，在天鹰号离开码头的时候，我也做了决定，如果我们中必须有一个人率先坦诚，那么就由我来做吧。我还没有告诉你，这会是很长的一段旅程，你一定已经猜到了我会在费城出现的原因，而这次的出航正是与之相关，我的目的地是锡利群岛——多么远啊！在此之前我还听到了尼德兰同锡利群岛开战的消息，父亲，希望远渡重洋之后，我不会再一次踏上一片生灵涂炭的土地，也希望我可以平安回去，请你务必不要为我担心——假如你真的会的话——我的航海经验足够丰富去应对这样长的旅行，尽管漂泊的枯燥几乎令人生厌，不，我从未厌恶大海，但日复一日地遥望着看不到尽头的海浪（你还不可以分心！）……福克纳先生说，我再航行几年之后就不会这样了，希望他是对的。

而我想要告诉你的话……我也不知道，或许是向你坦白我的思念？我想你，父亲，承认这并不难，当我在独立厅的二楼看见你的时候，我还在担心会不会暴露了自己软弱的表情。现在我就不会这样想——这封信只有我和你才能看到，而告诉自己的父亲“我爱你”并不是很难的事情，对不对？就像你曾经总是那样告诉我的。

或许这些话并不适合我说。我还是来告诉你一些关于这趟旅行的事情吧，我们从最安全的航线往东方而去，昨天的时候我救起了一艘渔船的船夫，他在前方的海上遭遇了一大群白鲨，而我们明天大概就会行驶到那里——福克纳先生说要教我怎么用鱼叉驱赶走那些吃肉的大鱼，而我在想它们的味道怎么样——你可千万不要笑，父亲，不然我就会生气了，这样想再正常不过，我饿了，但是半夜走到厨房去吃点东西总让人怪不好意思的。我继续说那个船夫，你或许不敢相信，他来自安大略，独自一人！他说自己从奥尔班尼河顺流而下，想趁着东风到来前从海里捞到足够下个月吃饭的财富，然而还没等他走到半路，就被洋流卷进了鲨鱼中间去。好在东风又把他送了回来……我把他留在了船上，他是个好水手，等到返回美洲之后，也许我能劝他留在天鹰号上。

除了这些，我还有什么可以告诉你呢？从这里已经看不见家乡的海岸了，只有星星和村子里的一样——我猜等我抵达了欧洲，那里的星星也会是一样的。海浪的声音让我感到平静又舒适，但是写信可真难，幸好我不经常做这件事，航行的安宁夜晚被我写在这里给你，希望你不要埋怨我简短的篇幅——这绝不是没有诚意的，父亲，事实上我已经从船帆的缝隙中看见我的舵手屡屡抬头想要窥探我在做什么，我想他一定是困了。我真希望他们也能好好利用起独自夜航的时间去当个思想家。

如果返程时的天气依然像现在一样晴朗，我会在弗吉尼亚的码头下船，相信福克纳先生会很愿意帮我把天鹰号带回家去，而我考虑了种种说辞之后——父亲，我坦诚地结束这一封信，我希望可以收到你的回信，也许你还能在信中告诉我，巴尔特剧院最近有那些值得一看的剧目。

替我向玛丽小姐和贝蒂夫人问好，以及，如果下雨的话，不要让猫咪跑出去玩了。

 

你的，  
康纳。  
1779年10月13日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEYWORD：“从阿申特岛到锡利群岛足有三十五个里格”
> 
> *时间是臆造的，康康应该是没去过锡利群岛（这个所谓的任务更是我胡说八道），同【平衡理论】，是我臆造他俩这三年间有联系（并且和好了）


	7. 谢伊个人向

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *幽灵行动paro

雨水开始在地面上汇聚出水坑，土地逐渐变得湿滑粘稠，这显然不适合继续前进，谢伊跨过横越地面的藤蔓，习惯性抬头看去。天空被林区的树冠层层遮掩，视线所及皆是一片焦灼的墨绿，他大概已经离开队伍超过三十分钟了，好消息是没有迷路，不出意外再有五分钟就能重新和伙伴们汇合；而坏消息是……在这样的坏境里前进，无疑是把危险引向营地。谢伊摸了下战术腰带，弹夹还剩两个，他还带了一把手枪和冷兵器，袖剑昨天才刚刚检修过——他下定决心向营地的反方向走去，身为队长，无论如何他不能冒着被追踪的风险在这个时候回到小队。

他们被困在这片雨林已经超过了三个星期。雨下了又下，好在他们都没有太过严重的外伤遗留在这种天气里成为感染的隐患，在荒野里求生这种事谢伊不是第一次做，也不会是最后一次，当他和队友一起挤在临时搭建的棚屋下补充体力时，他甚至有时间思考了一番这次的雨林探险和上次盐田跋涉究竟哪个比较惨——最后结论是在山区被羊驼群追着咬比较惨，他当时穿的吉利服被食草动物当成了可食用饲料。

然而调侃归调侃，眼下的现实却并不能让人笑得出来，在雨林中他们面临的不仅仅是恶劣的环境，还有穷追不舍的佣兵。自从坠落在林区的中心起，这些外来的狩猎者就正式成为了新的猎物，谢伊还不能确定对方究竟属于哪一方势力，但这也意味着他们彼此都还没有正面交锋——对目前处在下风的他们来说，不失为一件好事。这也正是他今天独自离开队伍行动的原因，总得有人深入敌营获取情报，但是他疏忽了突变的天气。爱尔兰裔的特工穿过一大片低矮树丛后，在一棵巨大榕树下停留了片刻，他又行走了一刻钟，雨势仍没有减小，而从十分钟前开始，他就已经被人尾随了。两个人，不会更多，他在被尾随的第六分钟掉头带着猎人们绕了个圈，泥泞地面上的足迹和被折断的新枝都验证了他的判断，但是谢伊不能确定对方身上所携带的火力。敌暗我明，尤其在他们都不确定还需要多久才能走出雨林的情况下，这不是交火的好时机。时间和距离都在推移，谢伊甩开了他们两次，但是总被很快追上，他已经拉开了步枪的枪栓，但是不到万不得已……

枪声突然响了。

长时间在实战中形成的肌肉记忆让谢伊得以躲过第一波突袭，他侧身翻滚藏进了古树的阴影中，在反击与逃离间犹豫了一秒不到就立刻离开了掩体，第二轮扫射带着火星咬在他后脚，谢伊凭借着枪声的方位预估对方射击的角度，前面是一个横倒在地的树干，他丝毫没有停顿，助跑翻越了过去，第三轮射击的子弹全都被挡在了那边。

谢伊滑下树干后的斜坡，背靠着低矮沟壑冷汗涔涔。泥水浸透了他的裤子，寒冷随着暮色慢慢袭上他的躯干，但是没时间去抱怨这些了，这里是在营地西南一千多米的地方，谢伊尝试了一下耳机，无线信号依然被阻断着，只有一片杂音把局面推向更加难堪的境地。上方的林叶沙沙作响着，但只有一个人，枪手正在在搜捕他。他略一思索就松开了步枪，暗中扣紧了袖剑的机括。

对方探头的一瞬间足够训练有素的人完成刺杀，谢伊在拽下枪手头盔的同时把袖剑送进了对方颈侧，薄而长的刀刃刺穿了血管和肌群，切断声带后直接插进了敌人脆弱的椎骨间，谢伊把尸体拽下沟壑前还能听见这个可怜人最后一声抽气。

他的手臂肌肉在长时间的持枪下已经有些抽搐，他重新攥紧步枪在掩体下缓了一会，上面没有其他的动静，但是他知道另外一个人还没有走远。他慢慢爬起身蹲伏着沿着沟槽向营地的方向前进，积水已经淹没了他的脚踝，谢伊小心着不要弄出太大的动静。雨林在恶劣天气中的低压让他有些喘不过气，雨水混着汗水刺得他视线模糊，前面不远处就走到了掩体的尽头，但他脑中突然一闪而过枪击前的闪光——

谢伊抱着枪飞扑倒伏在掩体外的灌木下，枪声响起。

另外一个人果然察觉了他的动作，提前埋伏在这里，谢伊在对方等待的空白中扔出一把匕首，枪响的同时向前翻滚到了树影中。

离营地不到三百米了。枪声一定已经惊动了他的队员，谢伊有信心他们做好了接应的准备，天色已经越来越暗，由不得他再继续耽误时间。扫射暂停的同时他从树后探身扣紧了扳机，没指望打中对方，但是也为他争取到了前进的机会，弹流在他身侧擦出转瞬即逝的火光，谢伊保持着奔跑，直奔营地的方向。喘息吞下的氧气也快要不足够供应大脑，谢伊估算着距离，丝毫不敢放慢速度，他的额角突突直跳，剧烈运动和紧张让他眼前一阵一阵发黑。还有七十米，身后又是一波扫射，而他听见了队员的哨音划破树林。

激光瞄准器的红点与枪手的死亡在同时发生。谢伊的心狂跳着，咽下一口带着血沫的冷气，营地近在咫尺。

随即一阵撕裂的剧痛和破空声打断了他的步伐，他疏漏了一直埋伏在阴影中跟随着他的第三个敌人——携带着弓弩。现在察觉已经迟了，他被肩头突然加注的推力掀倒在地，剧痛中血液飞快浸透了衣服，谢伊闷哼一声，天旋地转中听见枪声在自己身边响起，他看见雨水和夜色一起降临，营地到了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *KEYWORD：Fallen Ghosts  
> Note：头好疼，不知道在写啥……关键词来自幽灵行动一个（我真的很有兴趣但是据说特别难于是我一直没入手的）dlc，说不定有后续，我真的很想写战损带病求生的鳕（什么恶趣味


	8. 父子戚戚五则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC，雷雷雷，减压写着玩的，别当真，一脚猫文言水平

【戏言】

教团众皆知团长爱子如命，每誉之，众皆厌矣，怒不敢言。一日，见团长面带血痕，眉间郁郁，李大怒，愤然疾呼：诸公皆当明理，世有子挞父之理？团长闻言面带愠色，曰：幼犬误也，不足为怪，何必声张。众哗然，若知秘闻也。

 

【仲春】

城南五月，春浪如银。康纳负气独走出城，然海水屡啸，留困茶肆，未几，狭路逢教团者，见其窃窃相语，言团长私与通。康闻大窘，掩面避去，恰逢团长愠怒来寻，见其状，笑骂曰：嗔痴竖子，未羞阋墙羞浮言。

 

【微暑】

俗事碌碌缠身，父子逾月不得见。是夜，风雨飒至，潮闷扰人，团长累日焚膏继晷，忽闻中庭来风，苍羽颉颃，大喜。推窗觅之，果然儿也，忙令仆从引其入室，烛火浮动，但见康纳热汗涔涔，乌发如云，虽劳顿满面，仍细语惓惓相问，团长一时意满志得，上前抱持之，欲与绸缪，康纳思及分钗弥久，无奈不忍拒。

 

【爽秋】

秋高气爽，康纳闲居弗城，日日与父课书论古，形影相随，转睫二旬，情丝愈结，是日，父子进山狩猎，到馆意犹未尽而月中天矣，晚风徐来，康纳回眸见团长剑眉星目，器宇轩昂，不觉心下砰然，团长似心有灵犀，相与一笑，携子入室，漏已三滴，继而只见窗扉紧闭，一灯如豆，人影昏黑似作抽叠状，不可以言语。

 

【冬眠】

寒月大雪如盐。康纳近皆居教团馆中，一日团长凝神细视良久，叹曰：幼子羽翼未丰，而老翁漏尽钟鸣，何悲！康纳问曰：何出此言？团长曰：戏谑之语。须臾，康纳释书视之，情态娇憨，曰：此恨可以情补乎？团长愕然，遂大笑，转忧为欢，拥子入帐。


End file.
